Lost with you
by Linnafan
Summary: Linna and Nene are stranded on an island after the fight with Galatea and now they have to survive on only what Linna knows about survival.
1. Shelter, Water and food

"She did it." Linna said as the glowing rain drops fell around her and Nene as they stood on the beach of the small island they crash landed on.

Nene and Linna looked up into the sky praying to see Priss's suit reenter earth's atmosphere but they never say it. The truth was that Priss had already crash landed somewhere in Africa. They continued looking up until the rain stopped then they looked out along the water.

"Where are we?" Nene asked.  
"We're on an island." Linna said.

Nene looked at Linna then at the ocean.

"How are you so sure?" She asked.

"I saw it as we came down from space." Linna said. "It only about 5 miles long and a mile wide."

Nene looked at her suit and sighed.

"How long do you think it will take until Sylia finds us?" She asked.

"I think we should plan to stay here for a long time." Linna said as she turned to look at the trees. "I'm gonna saw we can find food and shelter somewhere on this island."

"I hope Mackey is ok." Nene said.

"I think we should concentrate on our current situation." Linna said.

Nene looked at her body then at Linna's. They were completely naked and it would be dark soon. And it was bound to be cold.

"I think we should find some shelter of something to keep us warm." Nene said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Linna said.

Linna walked over to her suit and picked up a piece of the wing that had become very sharp when they entered the atmosphere.

"We can use this for an ax if we need to." She said.

 They left the beach and walked into the forest that covered most of the island. Over an hour had passed and they had not found anything to shelter them from the elements and it was getting heard to see.

"Linna." Nene said as she started to shiver from the cold. "It's really getting cold."

"I know." Linna said as she looked at her chest. "I can cut glass with these." She joked.

She started looking around for anything to cover them selves up. As she was looking she felt something wet land on her face she looked up and say rain drops as they started falling.

"Oh great." She said.

"Oh man." Nene groaned.

Linna started looking around and saw a cliff less than a mile through the trees and started running for it.

"Come on." She yelled after Nene. "If we're lucky we can find shelter."

They ran as fast as they could for the cliff and when they finally got there they were relieved to see a small cave in the cliff face.

"Oh thank God." Linna said as she ran into the cave.

The cave was over looking the ocean and the last rays of the sun where shining right into the cave giving them enough light to see how deep it went and what was in there. The cave went about 30 feet into the cliff and it looked like it was abandoned by any animals that live on the island.

"Well we have shelter." Linna said as she sat on the cold stony floor. "If we had more light I'd go look for something to cover us up for the night to keep us warm but there's nothing I can do now."

"We'll have to keep each other warm tonight." Nene said as she sat next to her.

"Well that is 2 bodies at 98.6 degrees." Linna said. "We'll still be cold but we won't freeze to death."

Nene lay next to the wall of the cave and Linna lay behind her. The wind blew off the sea and right into the cave. Nene for the most part was sheltered from the wind by Linna's body but Linna was shivering nonstop. Finally with the sound of the rain and the ocean in her ears Linna drifted to sleep.

The rain and wind had stopped when Linna awoke but it was still cold. She readjusted herself and put her arm around Nene to try and keep warm and fell back asleep. She re-awoke in the morning and found Nene looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"I can't believe you stayed behind me all night." Nene said.

"There wan no point in both of us being cold." Linna said.

"Well anyway thanks." Nene said.

"No problem." Linna said and sat up. "Let's see if we can find something to keep us warn now."

"I'm with you on that." Nene said. "And might I suggest something to ware?"

"What you don't like walking around naked?" Linna asked. "I feel free doing that."

"I just want to keep warm that's all." Nene said.

"Well I can't blame you." Linna laughed. "Let's go see what we can find."

They walked through the forest looking for anything that would work for clothes or bedding for the cave to help keep warm. As they were walking they found some palms that would work for clothes. Linna cut down several leaves and cut them so that they could fashion them into clothes. When they were finished They had a strip about 8 inches wide wrapped around their chests and 2 full palm leaves wrapped around their waists and split at the sides so the could walk. And holding them together were thin strips of palm leaves weaved through them as belts and snaps for the tops.

"A bit skimpy but they will do." Linna said as she looked at her self.

"Yea I guess." Nene said.

"Next we should try and find some food I'm starving." Linna said.

"So am I." Nene said as her stomach growled at the mention of food.

They looked high and low for food but couldn't find anything. As they were walking they found a small stream with fresh water and they drank their fill. The water couldn't replace food but it made them feel fetter just to have something in their stomachs. About an hour later they had separated to look for food but stayed within sight of each other so they wouldn't get lost. They were heading back to the cave when Nene let out a scream of excitement.

"Linna, Linna over here" She yelled.

Linna ran over to Nene and found her looking at a group of trees and smiling.

"What are you so excited about?" Linna asked.

Nene pointed at the trees and Linna almost dropped her makeshift ax when she saw what Nene was looking at.

"It's a fruit buffet." Linna said as she say the Banana trees the Coconuts and Pares.

"Hey Linna give me a boost." Nene said as she ran to one of the Banana trees. "Its only about 20 feet high but I can climb up."

"Take off your clothes first so you don't destroy them." Linna said.

"Good idea." Nene said as she started stripping.

"Let's get this up there first." Linna said and threw the ax at the tree.

Much to her surprise the ax stuck in the tree right at the top where Nene would need it.

"Nice shot." Nene commented. "Now give me a boost."

Linna lifted Nene as high as she could and Nene did the rest. She climbed up the tree and sued her legs to hold herself up as she hacked at a bunch of Bananas and let them fall.

"Good job Nene." Linna yelled. "This will work for now but cut as many leaves off as you can we can use them as blankets."

"Ok." Nene yelled and started cutting off leaves.

After a few minutes Nene let the ax fall to the ground and started down the tree. Linna was in the pear tree picking a few of the ripe ones. She climbed out of the tree and walked over to Nene and sat down and picked up one of the leaves and placed the pears on it and some of the ripe bananas. Nene sat next to her and they started eating.

"So how long do you think we can live on this?" Nene asked.

"A long time." Linna said as she took a big bite off of a banana. (I know what your thinking guys and so am I. Isn't it fun being perverted?)

"But we'll need some meat." Linna said.

"Why?' Nene asked. "There's lots of food here."

"Well before I got into Boomer technology I was studying to be a nurse." Linna said. "And the human body needs salt and protein to survive. We can get the salt from the sea easily enough. All we need to do is evaporate the water and it will leave the salt. But it's the protein that will be tricky."

"What about fish?" Nene asked.   
"Well fish has enough protein to keep us alive but I'll want some real meat after a wail." Linna said. "We'll have to hunt for meat."

"But how will we cook it?" Nene asked.

"Nene you're talking to an ex girl scout trained in survival." Linna said. "Given the right things and I can get a fire going. I just didn't have time to find it all."

"So can you make a weapon for hunting?" Nene asked.

"Yea I can make a spear with ease." Linna said. "

"So what are we gonna do?" Nene asked.

"Well let's get all this back to the cave then let's get down to the beach and get some water." Linna said.

"What are we gonna use to evaporate it?" Nene asked.

Linna looked around at what they had in front of them and had an idea.  

"Well we can use some of these banana leaves to hold the water seeing as they are shaped like a boat." Linna said. And then we can use half of a coconut to hold the salt."

"How long will it take to the water to evaporate?" Nene asked.

"Depending on the heat." Linna said. "It will take about a week if we keep it in direct sunlight."

"Its still early in the day and it's already getting hot. But a week is a long time." Nene said as she wiped the beads of sweat of her head. "So we should be ok."

"Ok let's get going." Linna said as he put her clothes back on.

"This reminds me of a hula skirt." Nene said and did a quick hula dance.

Linna and Nene laughed for a moment before setting to work on gathering all the things they were bringing back to the cave. Linna picked up the bunch of bananas and put them over her shoulder and started walking with Nene right behind her carrying the pears coconuts and banana leaves. It took them over 2 hours to make their way back to the cave because they got lost 3 times. As soon as they were in they set their loads down and Linna started making blankets the best she could. And laid them on the floor of the cave.

"Well." She said. "All we need now is something to lay on the floor for us to lay on and we're set."

"It's kind of small." Nene said.

"We'll its not gonna be very warm either so we're still gonna have to sleep with each other." Linna said turning a bit red.

"Your loving that aren't you?" Nene asked.  
"What?" Linna asked a bit taken back. "Why would you say that?"

"Linna its no use hiding it." Nene said. "I know you have the hot's for me."  

"You do?" Linna asked turning even redder.

"What?" Linna asked taking a step back. "I was kidding. You mean you really do?"

"Well." Linna said. "Kind of."

"Umm Linna." Nene said. "I'm in love with Mackey."

"I know." Linna said. "But don't worry I'm not gonna take advantage of you when your sleeping."

"You better not." Nene said. "Any way lets go down to the beach and start making the salt."

"Ok let's go." Linna said picking up her makeshift ax.

"What are you taking that for?" Nene asked.

"I thought I'd make a fish spear wail we're down there and see about getting some fish." Linna said.

"And wail you get fish I'll get wood for a fire." Nene said.

"Make sure you get a strait stick and a thick piece of bark so I can start the fire." Linna said.

"Ok I will." Nene said. "Let's go."

**(I'm using as much survival knowledge I have to make this as real as I can. So if there is something you don't understand just ask and I'll explain it as best I can.) **


	2. Linna's confession

Linna and Nene walked down to the beach and gathered water in the leaves and set them on some rocks to evaporate the water then Linna started walking through the trees looking for a small branch to serve as a spear. She sat on a rock that looked out over the water and started pealing the fresh soft skin like bark off the branch and made it as strait as she could. Then she used her makeshift ax and made a 3 way split about 8 inched down the shaft of the branch. Then she placed a small rock into the cut to fan out the 3 pieces of the branch that would serve as blades and used the skin like bark to tie the rock in place. After she was finished she gave the spear a test throw and it stuck in the sand.

"I guess it will work." She thought.

She stripped off her "hula skirt" as Nene put it and walked into the water along some rocks and stood still with the spear in the water.

'Now all I need to do is wait.' She thought.

Nene was walking along the tree line picking up wood for a fire and watching the waves break along the beach.

'This isn't that bad.' She thought. 'So I'm stuck on an island with a lesbian well so what it could be worse. At least she knows survival.'

She looked out along the rocks and saw Linna standing waist deep in the water not moving with a branch in the water.

'She must have made the spear.' She thought and continued collecting the wood.

Linna held her breath as a large fish swam within striking distance. She lined up the spear and swiftly stabbed at the fish. There was a cloud of sand and blood and when it cleared she saw the fish on the end of the spear. She let out a yell of triumph as she held the spear in the air.

"Nene I got one." She yelled as she ran back to the beach.

Nene walked out from the tree line to see what all the yelling was about and saw Linna running through the water with a large fish on the end of the spear.

"Hey you got one." Nene yelled as Linna ran over to her.   
"Well looks like we get some fish tonight." Linna said taking the fish off the end of the spear.

"I got the fire wood." Nene said.

"Did you get the strait stick and piece of bark I asked for?" Linna asked.

"Yea I got it." Nene said.

"Well let's get back to the cave and eat." Linna said as she went back for her "hula skirt".

Linna and Nene walked back to the cave and before long Linna had a fire going and the fish was cooking. Linna was looking into the fire as she turned the fish is the stick so it wouldn't burn. Nene was looking at Linna with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Linna asked.

"I'm just glad I got stuck on this island with you." Nene said.

"Why?' Linna asked.

"Well if I was alone I'd be dead in no time." Nene said. "And if I was here with Priss she would have said I was on my own. And on top of all that I got to see some of the skills I didn't know you had."

"And if you're lucky you'll see many more of them." Linna said.

"What do you mean?" Nene asked but she knew the answer. 'She's hitting on me.'

"You'll see what I mean." Linna said with a smile.

'God is she gonna try something on me?' Nene thought.

Linna served up the fish on some leftover banana leaves and they sat there eating fish and fruit as the sun was going down. After they ate they bedded down for the night. They removed their "hula skirts" and laid down. Because they hade a fire they laid on top of the banana leaf blanket to act as a floor. Nene faced the wall fearing to go to sleep thinking Linna was gonna rape her or something just as bad nut Linna had her back to her and was fast asleep.

'Was she saying other skills as in hunting?' Nene thought. 'Well what ever happens I'll hold true to my love for Mackey.'

Nene laid there listening to Linna breathing and finally fell asleep. Nene was the first to wake up in the morning and was expecting to find Linna's hands on her. But in fact it was the other way around. Nene had one hand on Linna's hip and the other was on her chest. Linna was breathing softly and Nene was afraid to move. Even though she was sickened by having her hands on another woman's body she still didn't want to wake her up.

'This is so gross.' She thought. 'I can't believe I've got my hand on her chest.'

She lay there for another minute before deciding to move her hands and risk waking her up. She carefully lifted her hand from Linna's hip and then her other hand from Linna's chest. As she lifted her hand from her chest Linna stirred in her sleep and Nene froze.

"Hummm Nene." Linna said in her sleep.

'God she's dreaming about me. Gross.' Nene thought.

"Nene please don't back away." Linna said and started reaching her hand out towards the entrance to the cave. "I'm not gonna do anything to you if you don't want me to."

'Guess I'm resisting in her dream.' Nene thought.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you Nene." Linna said as a tear fell from her sleeping eyes. "I love you."

Those words sent chills down Nene's spine as she realized Linna wasn't after her body but her heart.

'But my heart belongs to Mackey.' Nene thought and felt a lump in her throat. 'Wait why am I getting up set?'

As she was thinking she heard the sound of Linna sobbing in her sleep and she knew that the Nene in her dream had closed the door on Linna's hopes and dreams.

'I can't let this continue.' Nene thought and reached out her hand. "Linna." She said shaking her shoulder. "Linna wake up."

Linna sat up and started looking around then met Nene's eyes. Linna's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Nene.

"Oh Nene." Linna cried and she hugged her friend.

"Umm Linna." Nene said trying to push Linna off of her.

"Please." Linna said. "Just let me have this moment."

"Linna." Nene said.

"I know your heart belongs to Mackey." Linna said. "So please let me have this moment to remember."

"Linna I can't." Nene said as she put her hands on Linna's shoulders and eased her off of her.

The absolute look of pain and anguish in Linna's eyes made Nene's heard break for causing it.

"I'm sorry." Linna said and stood up. "I didn't want to put you in that kind of situation."

Linna wiped her eyes and walked to the entrance of the cave and looked out at the ocean as it was lit by the sun rising from behind her. Nene sat on the banana leaves watching Linna as she stood at the entrance of the cave. She was watching when Linna's knees buckled and she fell to the stony floor in tears. Nene stood up and walked over to Linna who was leaning against the wall of the cave with her head in her hands and crying her heart out.

"Linna." Nene said as she sat beside her. "I never wanted to cause you any pain."

"It's not your fault." Linna sobbed. "I was holding on to a dream that would never come true."

"I'm sorry." Nene said. "If I hadn't joked around and called you gay then you would never have said anything and this pain would have never come."

"No but then I'd be dealing with the pain of not telling you." Linna sobbed. "I'm glad I told you. At least I know your answer."

"So there's no way out of this pain for you then?" Nene asked.

"There's only one way out." Linna said.

"And that's being with me right?" Nene asked.

"Yea." Linna said and stood up. "Let's go get some fish. It will make me feel better."

Nene laughed at the sudden change of subject and threw up her arms.

"Ok let's go fishing." Nene said.

"I'll show you how to use the spear." Linna said as she picked it up.

They dressed in the "hula skirts" again and walked down to the beach. Linna was the first to strip down and walk into the water along the rocks to where she got the fish the day before. Nene stood on the beach for a moment in thought before following her out into the water. Linna handed Nene the spear and started explaining what to do.

"The most important thing you need to remember is that you need to remain completely still." Linna said. "Next you need to keep the head of the spear in the water so you won't scare the fish away. Wait until a fish is about 3 feet from you before you jab at it. And for the love of God watch your toes."

Nene laughed at the last remark and did as she was told. It only took 3 minutes until a fish came into striking distance and Nene jabbed at it. The fish was lucky that Nene was such a bad aim. The spear missed it by several inches. Nene Stabbed at it with such force she started to fall over and started swinging one arm to try and keep upright. Linna reached out and grabbed Nene by the waist with both hands and tried to pull her back to her feet but it was too late. Both Linna and Nene fell off the rock they were standing on and splashed into the water. Linna popped her head out of the water and shook her head from side to side getting the water off her face. She looked at Nene who was laughing as she pulled some seaweed off out of her hair.

"Graceful." Linna laughed.

"Shut up." Nene laughed as she climbed back onto the rock and picked up the spear.

Linna got onto the rock and went behind Nene and put her arms around her and grabbed her hands.

"Umm Linna, what are you doing?" Nene asked.

"I'm gonna help you." Linna said.

Linna held Nene's hands with her chest pressed into Nene's back. Nene was unease at first but soon relaxed. Then an idea hit her and she started leaning back into Linna's arms and giggled a bit.

"Your teasing me aren't you?" Linna asked.

"Maybe." Nene said.

Linna decided to let Nene have her fun and waited for a fish to come into striking distance.

"Ok there it is." Linna whispered. "Now let it get closer and when you stab at it do it quickly but gently."

Linna held Nene's hands until the fish came closer then they both stabbed at it. Once the cloud of sand cleared they saw a good size fish on the other end of the spear.

"We got it." Nene yelled.

She started jumping up and down and Linna took the spear from her with one hand and with the other pushed Nene into the water.

"Hey." Nene coughed. "What was that for?"

"For teasing me." Linna said.

Linna reached down and extended her hand and Nene laughed. Nene reached out and grabbed Linna's hand. Linna was pulling her out of the water when Nene put her foot on the rock and kicked off pulling Linna into the water. Linna was bobbing up and down in the water like a quark looking at Nene with devilish eyes.

"You started it." Nene said.

"No you did." Linna said. "But I'm gonna finish it."

Linna lunged at Nene and pushed her under the water and held her for a few seconds before letting her back up. As soon as Nene had a few breaths of air Linna pushed her back under then let her go.

"Had enough?" Linna asked.

"Never." Nene yelled and started splashing Linna.

"Oh your gonna get it." Linna laughed and started splashing back.

The water fight was soon over and they picked up the spear and fish and walked back to the beach and picked up their clothes and walked back to the cave. Linna sparked up the fire again and soon the fish was cooking.

"Man a water fight will take a lot out of you." Linna said and laid on the banana leaves. 

"Are you cold?" Nene asked.

"A little but the fire will warm me up in a few minutes." Linna said. "Why?"

Nene walked over to Linna and lay next to her and looked at her.

"I don't want to wait for the fire to warm me up." She said.

"What do you.." Linna started to say but was interrupted by Nene pressing her lips to hers.

Linna's heart skipped a beat as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Nene pulled her lips away from Linna and looked her in the eyes.

"Nene." Linna said. "What are you doing?"

"Falling in love." Nene said and pulled Linna into another kiss.

"What brought about this sudden chance?' Linna asked. "Just an hour ago you pushed me away."

"I don't know why but suddenly all I want is you." Nene said.

"Please don't tell me it's because you feel guilty for making me cry." Linna said with hope in her eyes.

"It's not." Nene said as she rested her head on Linna's chest.

"But what about Mackey?" Linna asked.

"I'll think of something to tell him." Nene said and looked into Linna's eyes. "Now shut up and kiss me."

"Happy to oblige." Linna said and pulled Nene's head closer to hers and claimed her lips.

They kissed for several minutes before separating.

"Nene." Linna said.

"What is it?" Nene asked with a giggle.

"I love you." Linna said and kissed her again.


	3. Baithing and rescue

Linna and Nene leaned against each other and watched the fire as the fish cooked and held each others hands.

"Linna." Nene said.

"Yea?" Linna asked.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Nene asked.

"Shortly after I joined the Knight Sabers." Linna said.

"I never knew." Nene said as she leaned even more on Linna's shoulder.

Linna kept looking at the fire being completely content just having Nene near her body and her heart. Linna put her arm around Nene's waist and rested it on her thy and kissed her on the cheek.

"The fish is ready." Linna said and picked up the stick it was cooking on.

They ate the fish along with some bananas pears and coconut milk. After breakfast they lay down on the leaves and held each other closely as the fire in the cave died and the fire in their hearts grew out of control. Linna laid her head in Nene's arms and put an arm around her waist and started to drift to sleep.

"Linna." Nene said just before Linna fell asleep.

"Yea?" Linna asked.

"We should go get some water and something to act as a cushion for our bed." Nene said.

"Can't it wait?" Linna asked as she snuggled closer to Nene. "I want to be close to you."

"Come on." Nene said lifting Linna hand off her waist. "The sooner we get what we need the sooner you can get what you want."

Linna sat up with a groan and looked at Nene and smiled.

"You really suck." She said as she stood up. "Well let's get this over with."

Linna and Nene walked out of the cave hand in hand and headed for the stream that was only about a half mile away with some empty coconuts in hand to hold some water. They walked up to the stream about 100 yards away from where they first found it and found a small pond that they both could bath in.

"Let's take a bath." Linna said taking off her "Hula Skirt."

"That's not a bad idea." Nene said and did the same.

Linna was the first one in the water and she relaxed with her back against a rock. Nene stood on the edge of the small pond and looked at Linna who had her eyes closed then jumped into the air and did a cannon ball into the water. Linna opened her eyes at the sound of the splash and saw a wall of water coming at her and she closed her eyes just as it hit her. When she opened her eyes Nene was about 2 inches from her and looking right at her.

"Cannon Ball." Nene said with a laugh.

"Your suppose to yell that out before you do it." Linna said.

"I just wanted to see your face." Nene said and playfully kissed her before sitting with her back against a rock.

They sat there in silence with their eyes closed just relaxing for almost an hour before getting out and getting back to their work. They filled the coconuts with water and walked back to the cave and dropped them off. Then went to look for something to lay on. Before long they found a large clearing with tall grass that would work for the bedding and started to gather as much as they could carry then went back to the cave to drop it off then went back for more. It took them several trips to get enough for the bed then they got some more banana leaves to place on top of the grass.

"Dam that was a lot of work." Nene said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Yep but I had to be done." Linna said.

Linna flopped down on the bed and looked at Nene with a smile.

"I think it's tome for a nap." Linna said with a yawn.

Linna thought about it for a moment then lay next to her and stretched.

"Not a bad idea." Nene said and curled up next to her and kissed her on the lips then drifted to sleep.

Linna lay there looking at Nene with a smile on her lips.

'All it took was to be stranded on an island.' She thought.

Linna leaned closer to Nene and kissed her on the lips then fell asleep herself. Linna was the first to awake and found Nene had placed her and around her waist in her sleep. The sun was starting to go down and Linna figured it was about 4:00 pm. She gently lifted Nene's hand from her waist and walked to the smoldering fire. She picked up a piece of a burnt stick and wrote "Gone fishing" on the wall. Then picked up the spear and walked to the beach and along the rocks the her spot and waited.

Nene woke up about an hour later and found the note. She stood up and walked down to the beach still nude and found Linna in the water and also found 3 large fish sitting on some banana leaves.

'She's getting good.' Nene thought with a smile.

Nene walked out into the water and beside Linna who looked at her with a smile.

"Sleep well?" Linna asked.

"I would have slept better with you by my side." Nene said.

"Well I thought I'd get some food." Linna said.

"Yea I know." Nene said with a smile. "I thing 3 is enough don't you?"

"Yea I guess." Linna said looking at the shore.

They walked back to the shore hand in hand and picked up the fish and walked back to the cave. If they would have waited only 5 more minutes they would have been spotted by the US Coast Guard cutter Toatha De Danaan that was making a patrol of the area.

US Coast Guard cutter Toatha De Danaan

"Sir the reports from the Island survey are in." The Petty Officer said.

"Let's hear them." The captain said.

"The 2 objects that were picked up on radar 3 days ago landed somewhere on this island. A scan of the beach as turned up nothing but they may have landed deeper on the island." The Petty Officer said.

"Ok let's make another circle of the island before we move in and search the interior of the island." The captain said.

"Yes sir." The Petty Officer said.

Linna and Nene's cave

Linna and Nene walked into the cave and restarted the fire and set the fish out to cook as they ate some fruit and drank water.

"I think we should make a signal fire tomorrow and keep this fire going incase a ship comes close to us." Linna said.

"Ok." Nene said as she took a bite off her banana (Those damn bananas again. God I love being a prev.)

They sat there eating and never saw the cutter lower some smaller boats into the water and head for the beach where they landed and fished.

Shore line

Several men and women from the Toatha De Danaan landed on the beach and started looking around. It didn't take long to find Linna and Nene's prints and they started following them.

Linna and Nene's cave

Nene leaned her back against the wall of the cave as Linna threw another piece of wood on the fire then sat right on Nene's lap and looked her in the eyes.

"Well this isn't exactly the way I wanted to spend our first night together." Linna said and kissed Nene on the lips.

"How did you have it planned?" Nene asked and returned the kiss.

"I wanted." Linna said and put her arms around Nene's neck. "A romantic candle light dinner followed by dancing and then you and I by a roaring fire with nothing between us but the night."

"That sounds lovely." Nene said and kissed Linna again.

"Well we have the fire." Linna said and leaned into Nene and started kissing her passionately on the lips and neck.

Nene closed her eyes as Linna kissed her over and over. Linna moved her hands from Nene's neck and started caressing her body. Nene's eyes shot open as she realized what they were doing and gently pushed Linna away.

"What's wrong?" Linna asked panting from her passion.

"Linna I love you but I'm not ready for this." Nene said.

"Are you sure?" Linna asked as she felt all her passion leave.

"Yea I am." Nene said. "This lesbian thing is all too new to me and sex is farther than I want to go so soon."

"Ok I understand." Linna said and got off Nene's lap and sat next to the fire.

 Nene looked at Linna for a minute before standing up and walking over and sitting next to her.

"Are you mad?" Nene asked.

"No." Linna said looking at her. "Your right I should let you move slowly."

Nene leaned her head on Linna's shoulder and looked at the fire. And that is how the Coast Guard team found them. The leader of the team was following the foot prints until they were lost in the rock of the cliff but it didn't take long before he saw the light from the fire. The team walked along the cliff and peaked in and saw a woman sitting by the fire with another woman leaning against her.

"What do we have here?" The leader said to his teammates.

"What is it sir?" One of them asked.

"2 women." The leader said. "They look Japanese. Hey Keller come here."

Keller was one of the women on the team and the only one that could speak Japanese.

"Umm hello in there." Keller said.

Linna and Nene jumped out of their skins and quickly got to their feet. Linna grabbed the spear and faced the mouth of the cave.

"This is Rosa Keller of the Coast Guard Cutter Toatha De Danaan." Keller said. "I am a member of a search team."

Linna looked at Nene and smiled.

"We're saved." She said and hugged Nene tightly.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Keller asked.

"Yes." Linna said. "Yes we are."

Keller walked into the cave with 2 other women and walked up to Linna and Nene. The took some blankets from their packs and wrapped them around Linna and Nene.

"Our ship is just off the shore.' Keller said. "There are some boats that will take us to the cutter."

As they walked to the shore line the sun went down and the moon was bright.

"How long have you been here?" Keller asked.   
"About a month." Linna said trying to divert the thought that they might be caught.

"How did you get stranded?" Keller asked.

"We were out boating in our new boat and we sank." Linna said.

"Were there any others with you?" Keller asked.

"No it was just us." Linna said.

They were loaded onto the waiting boats and soon they were being helped onto the Toatha De Danaan.

"Welcome aboard the Toatha De Danaan." The 2nd in command said as they set foot on the ship.

"Linna and Nene looked at him in wonder because they didn't understand him.

"He said "Welcome aboard the Toatha De Danaan." It's the name of our ship." Keller said.

"Thank you." Linna and Nene said.

Before long they were sitting in a small room dressed in some spare clothes from the crew of the Toatha De Danaan and drinking some hot chocolate. Linna leaned over and whispered in Nene's ear.

"Our boat sank when we were out boating about a month ago." Linna said. "If they ask about the other night when we came out of space tell them we saw some shooting stars but that they burnt up in the atmosphere."

"Got it." Nene said.

"Other than that be yourself." Linna said.

About 10 minutes later 4 men walked into the room dressed in doctor gowns.

"Hello ladies." One of them said in Japanese. "Miss Keller has informed us that you have been on that island for about a month."

"That's right." Linna said.

"Well we're gonna give you two a quick check up and then there are some questions we need to ask." He said.

The men began the checkups and soon were finished. All 4 of them walked out of the room and closed the door behind them and left Linna and Nene inside.

"So?" The captain asked.

"Well there lying about being on that island for a month." The doctor said. "At most they have been there for a week."

"Why would they lie?" The captain asked.

"I don't know." The doctor said.

"Ok I'll see what I can get." The captain said and walked into the room.

"Ok ladies I have some questions for you." He said in Japanese. "You said you were on that island for a month id that right?"

"Yes." Linna said. "Well the doctor said you were on that island for no longer than a week."

"And how would he know?" Linna asked.

"Probably because you don't show any signs of weight loss." The captain said.

"There was plenty of fish and fruit to eat." Linna said. 'Shit.'

"Ok I'll bye that." He said. "About 3 days ago 2 objects landed on this island. Do you have any knowledge of them?"

"We saw 2 comets but they burned up." Linna said.

"We have satellite photos of them and they were not comets." The captain said.

'Shit.' Linna thought. 'Were fucked.'

"Well what ever they were they never landed on the island." Nene said.

"Oh so this one speaks." The captain said. "Look we know what they were so why don't you just tell us everything."

"That's all there is too it." Linna said. "We saw to comets but they burned up."

The captain stood up and looked at his watch.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a ship to run." He said. "I'll give you free run of the ship as long as you have an escort."

"Thank you." Linna said as he walked out.

"Did you get anything?" The doctor asked.

"No." The captain said.

"Do you really have pictures?" the doctor asked.

"No I just wanted to know if they were lying." The captain said. "They may be hiding something but I don't think we'll get it out of them."   
"So what are we gonna do?" The doctor asked.

"Head for HQ and turn them in to the MP's." The captain said. "Go get the other one we found and introduce them and let them have free run of the ship as long as they are escorted."

"Yes sir." The doctor said and walked back into the room.


	4. Escape plan

Linna and Nene were led down a corridor and into a large room with 4 beds. Sitting on one of the beds was a woman with brown hair. She had her back to them but Linna knew who it was right away.

"Priss." Linna yelled and jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around her.

Priss was too shocked to see them to say anything for several minutes.

"How long have you been here?" Nene asked giving Priss a hug.

"About 2 days." Priss said. "I landed in the desert in Africa near the coast and a chopper picked me up soon after. They said they had to go look into something then they'd head for land and get me home."

"I think they know who we are." Linna said.   
"I bet they do." Priss said. "Seeing how you blurted out my name like that I'm sure they have a good idea that we're connected to the falling objects."

"Oops." Linna said covering her mouth.

Just then 2 armed men walked in.

"We are to escort you through the ship." One of them said in Japanese.

"Oh ok." Linna said.   
"Well might as well go look around." Priss said. "See if there's a way to get in touch with Sylia for help."

Linna, Priss and Nene walked through the ship from room to room and the guards told them about the rooms as they entered them. They were walking through a corridor and saw a line of sailors waiting to use the phone.

"Well there's how were gonna get hold of Sylia." Priss whispered as they walked past the phones.

They continued on their tour of the ship until they came to the bridge. They walked up and saw many men and women in the room going about their tasks. The captain was sitting at the helm looking over some papers.

"I see you made your way to the bridge." The captain said looking up from his papers. "Knight Sabers."

Linna, Nene and Priss were shocked to see several armed Marines enter the room and hold them at gun point.

"Shit they got us." Priss said raising her hands.

"This is all my fault." Linna said as she raised her hands.

"Oh no." Nene said as she did the same.

"The team I sent back to the island found your suits." The captain said. "So I can guess that the one we found in Africa is also one."

None of them made a sound as the captain looked at them.

"So now you're not talking?" He asked. "Oh well." Sergeant takes them to their quarters and post a guard until we get back to Pearl." He said in English.

Linna, Priss and Nene were handcuffed and led back to their quarters and released. 2 men were standing at the door with their rifles slung over their shoulders and watching every move they made.

"Ok." Priss said. I only understood one word the captain said before we were led away."

"And what was that?" Nene asked.

"Pearl." Priss said.

"Do you think he means Pearl Harbor in Hawaii?" Linna asked.

"I'm sure of it." Priss said.

"Well now all we need to do is get a hold of Sylia and let her know." Linna said.

"Yep." Priss said. "Lets wait for a few hours until most of the crew is asleep then we have to get past our guards."

"Leave that to me." Linna said. "Nene I'll need your help."

"Ok." Nene said already knowing what she was gonna do.

"Ok we execute the plan in 4 hours." Priss said stretching out on one of the beds.

Linna and Nene walked to the other side of the room and sat on one of the other beds and held each others hands.

"I wanted to tell Mackey first." Nene said.

"I know but we have to do it to get out of here." Linna said.

"I know." Nene said and laid her head on Linna's shoulder. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Me too." Linna said.

Nene stood up and took the bed next to Linna's and instantly fell asleep. Linna sat on her bed for a few minutes in thought then lay down and fell asleep.

4 hours later

Linna and Nene were sitting on a bed as Priss stood in the corner. Priss was wondering what Linna and Nene were gonna do to get the attention of both guards and then they started. Linna reached up and put her hand on Nene's neck and pulled her into a kiss as her other hand went under her shirt.

'Holy shit!' Priss thought as her jaw dropped. 'Are they pretending or are they really gay?'

Neither of the new guards saw what they were doing until Linna lifted Nene's shirt off and threw it to the floor. One of the guards saw the movement and turned his head. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Linna start kissing Nene's chest. He reached over and smacked the other on the arm and pointed at them. The other guard almost dropped his rifle and took a few steps closer to the action with his friend right behind him.

'Now's my chance.' Priss thought and started skimming the wall over to the door.

She slowly opened it and looked out. No one was in the corridor so she walked out and shut the door as quietly as she could. She ran down the corridor to where the phones were. There was only one guy at the phone and Priss waited until he walked away before moving in. She picked up the phone and dialed Sylia's cell number.

"Hello." Sylia said as she picked up her phone.

"Listen closely I don't have much time." Priss said. "Linna, Nene and myself are aboard the US Coat Guard cutter Toatha De Danaan we are under arrest and heading for Pearl Harbor we need you to get us out they know we are Knight Sabers." She said and hung up.

She ran back down the hall and slowly opened the door and found both guards still watching the show Linna and Nene were putting on. She snuck in and closed the door and walked back to where she was and leaned up against the wall. Linna and Nene were both nude and exploring each others bodies when Linna looked over at Priss who gave her a thumbs up.

"She did it." Linna said into Nene's ear and made it look like she kissed her. They continued their show for a few minutes before ending the show by both screaming and falling back on the bed and pulling the covers around them. The guards looked at each other with a excited look about what they just say and walked back to their posts without even thinking that Priss may had mad a call.

Small Farm outside Tokyo

As soon as Priss hung up the phone Sylia was moving. She ran into the kitchen where Mackey and Nigel were sitting with Leon and Henderson.

"I just got a call from Priss." Sylia said. "They have all been captured and are being taken to Pearl Harbor."

"So what are we gonna do?" Mackey asked.

"I need to get my suit and one of Priss's and get to Hawaii without being caught." Sylia said.   
"I have a friend at the local prescient." Leon said. "I can get you on the flight as a Police officer and the suits as evidence easily."

"Well call your friend and get it working." Sylia said as she ran to get her suit.

As she entered the kitchen with her suit in her arms and Nigel right behind her with Priss's old suit and skin suit Leon was hanging up the phone.

"It's all set." He said. "All we need to do is get you a uniform and get you and the suits on the next flight out."

"Ok let's go." Sylia said.

Leon and Sylia jumped in the car and headed straight for the station. They pulled into the parking structure and got out.

"We'll leave your suit here." Leon said. "Let's get you a uniform and an evidence tag then head for the airport."

"What about an ID card?" Sylia asked.

"I'll take care of that." Leon said as he pulled a camera from his pocket.

They entered the station and Leon had Sylia put her back against the wall and took a picture. Next he headed into a lab where his friend was and handed him the photo. The man put the photo into a scanner and soon was printing up the ID card. He handed Leon the card and a small box. Leon thanked him and handed him a large roll of money and walked out.

"Ok here's your card and uniform." Leon said handing Sylia the package. "There is a restroom right around the corner. The evidence tags are in the pocket of the uniform so make sure you don't loose them."

"Got it." Sylia said and walked into the restroom and got dressed.

A minute later she walked out of the restroom with the uniform on and Leon's jaw dropped.

"You look great." He said. "You got to keep that uniform."

"Let's go." Sylia said.

They headed back to the parking structure and placed the evidence tag on the suit and headed for the airport. Sylia was allowed on the next flight to Hawaii and the suits were taken and placed in the security locker of the flight and locked. She was leaning back in her seat as the flight lifted off thinking about a strategy for assaulting the Toatha De Danaan as soon as it reached the harbor.

"I hope Priss will use her old suit." She thought as she looked out the window.


	5. Escape

Priss, Nene and Linna were watched closely mainly by the male guards in hopes of a repeat show. It was hard for them even to talk to each other without a guard looking over their shoulders. The only peace they got was when they were in the showers although Linna and Nene were still being watched from out side the shower room but the guards could not hear them and at lights out when the guards went out side.

Shower room 

Priss was a little uneasy in the showers with Linna and Nene at first after Linna had told her that they went acting like they loved each other and that they were lovers but soon adjusted.

"You I had pinned." Priss said looking at Linna. "But I never would have guessed Nene."

"I still don't know what brought the sudden change in Nene." Linna said. "One minute she was pushing me away saying how much she loved Mackey and the next she was all over me."

"Well ok but I got to ask." Priss said.

"What?" Linna asked.

"Why Nene?" Priss asked.

"Because you were straight." Linna said calmly.

Priss laughed and looked at Linna then stopped.

"You're not kidding are you?" She asked.

"No." Linna said. "But don't worry."

"Why not?" Priss asked.

"Because I found someone that I love more than life its self." Linna said.

"Oh Linna." Nene said walking into the shower after a nap. "That's so sweet."

Nene gave Linna a hug and a kiss and Priss turned away.

"What's wrong Priss making you sick?" Linna asked.

"Can you keep your touching to a minimum around me? Please." Priss said and walked out of the Shower and past the guards. "And you perverts turn your heads."

The guards snickered but did as Priss said so she could get dressed. A few minutes later Linna and Nene walked out and got dressed and lay in the beds that they pushed together. Linna said 'Even though they were under arrest they didn't have to sleep apart as long as Nene was ok with it.'. Nene faced the door as the lights were turned off and the guards walked outside and Linna put an arm around her waist and scooted closer to her.

"Linna." Nene said as she started to drift to sleep.

"Huumm?" Linna asked.

"Do you think that Sylia is coming for us?" Nene asked.

"I'm sure of it." Linna said and kissed Nene's neck and fell asleep.

Oahu Hawaii 

Sylia stood at the exit waiting for the suits to be off loaded by the airport security. The suits were brought out to her and she signed for them under the name Naomi Henderson which was the name on her ID tag and the suits were released into her custody.

'Ok now I need a hotel that over looks the harbor so I can see the ship.' She thought. 'If the information Mackey sent me is right then the ship should be arriving at about 10:00 am in the morning.'

She flagged down a cab and went to the nearest hotel that looked out over the harbor. She stood in the window and thought about the rest of the mission. She already knew where they were from the Intel Mackey found and knew the path she was gonna take but it was getting out in one piece that was gonna be hard.

'Well if I can't get out the way I came in I'll improvise.' She thought as she closed the curtain and walked to the bed removing her clothes as she went. 'Mackey you had better of gotten our tickets for the 11:00 flight back to Tokyo or we're all gonna need rescuing.'

Toatha De Danaan 

Priss was sitting in her bed listening to Nene and Linna breathing as they slept.

'Well that's what I get for playing the part of a straight girl.' She thought. 'I should have hit on Linna long before I knew she was gay. And what was wrong with me for not asking her out when I knew she was? Well it's your fault.'

She sighed and slid down in her bed and fell asleep.

Hotel room 9:50 am 

Sylia looked out the window and saw the De Danaan pulling into the harbor. She was already suited up and was just waiting for the ship to be lined up with the hotel so she had a strait shot. As soon as she saw her window of opportunity she opened the window and picked up Priss's suit and jumped into the air letting her boosters lift her higher. Her aim was perfect as she used a passing fishing boat to boost into the air again. The crewmen on the ship saw her as she was approaching and sounded the alarm but it was to late she was already landing on the ship. She ran into the lower parts of the ship as a speed that left most people on the ship wondering what they just saw.

Linna, Nene and Priss's room 

The 3 girls were awoken by the sound of the alarm and were on their feet.

"What's that?" Nene asked.

"It's Sylia." Linna said and hugged her tightly.

Priss and Linna ran to the sides of the door and waited for the guards to come in. The doors opened and 4 armed guards ran in but only saw Nene in her underwear. Before they knew it 2 of them were out cold as Linna and Priss bolted for the others. Priss dropped her guard with a hard hit to the stomach knocking the wind out of him and causing him to collapse. Linna had a little more trouble with her guard because her was very strong and a good fighter but with a little help from Priss he was soon taken down.

"Ok get dressed." Priss yelled.

They all ran for their clothes just as the doors opened again and Sylia came in.

"Priss." She yelled and threw her the SKIN suit.

Priss quickly stripped off her underwear and pulled on the skin suit and got into her suit that Sylia was holding.

"Ok there all over us." Sylia said. "We have to get out of here as fast as we can. Priss you take Linna I'll take Nene."

"Right." Priss said and lifted Linna off her feet. "Hold on."

They busted out of the doors and down the hall past armed sailors. In less than a minute they were outside and jumping off the ship. However by that time the crew had the .50 cal anti aircraft guns armed and fired at them with everything they had. It was tough going but they were soon out of harms way and landing in an uninhabited part of the city near the airport.

"Ok Priss drop your suit and get ready to set the self destruct." Sylia said. "Linna, Nene run to the clothes store and get us some clothes and meet back here in 10 minutes."

She handed them some money she had taped to her suit and they ran down the hill to the shop that wasn't far away. Priss and Sylia removed the suits and SKIN suits and stood in the field nude as they waited for Linna and Nene to return. About 15 minutes later they came running back up the hill dressed in Hawaiian clothes and handed Priss and Sylia the same.

"Ok there is a flight heading for Japan in 30 minutes." Sylia said. "We're 5 minutes away from the airport lets go and hope we don't get caught."

They ran down the hill after setting the self destruct timer on the suits for 5 minutes and threw the SKIN suits on top of them. The airport was in sight when they heard the sound of 2 explosions and looked back. They could see the smoke rising from the hill they were on then kept running into the airport. For the first time in all the traveling she had done Sylia walked right up to the ticket counter and picked up their tickets and handed them out

"Ok we have 20 minutes to get through security." She said. 'It's gonna be tight but we'll make it."

"What about Passports?" Linna asked.

"Mackey sent them after I left over night mail so they should be at the security counter." Sylia said.

They walked quickly through the airport and up to the security counter.

"Hi there were 3 Passports sent from Tokyo overnight mail." Sylia said.

"And the names?" The guard asked.

"Sherry Austen, Lilly McCormick and Alice Weathers." Sylia said.

"Ok I have them right here." The guard said. "I'm gonna need your signature, date of birth and social security number."

'We're fucked.' Priss thought.

"The number is 886-35-7575." Sylia said as she signed the paper.

"Ok Miss. Henderson here they are." The guard said and handed Sylia the passports.

Sylia handed them to Linna and the others and walked to the check point. Without any trouble they passed through the security and boarded the flight just as the last call was being made.

Linna leaned back in her seat as the flight pulled away from the terminal and looked out the window.

"Oh no not good." She said pointing out the window.

Sylia and the others looked and saw several police cars racing down the tarmac.

"They got us." Sylia said and flopped in her seat.

"Uumm lades and gentlemen there is a small problem that must be addressed before we can take off but we should be underway soon." The pilot said over the intercom.

There was a flight attendant walking down the aisle to the door and Priss stopped her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." The attendant said and walked away.

The door to the flight opened and 3 men walked in and said something to the attendant. A minute later a man walked down the aisle and stopped at Linna's seat.

"Excuse me ma'am but I need to get through here." He said and scooted past her and took the window seat.

In his hands was a red cooler with 'Human organ' written on it. A few minutes later the flight was air born and Linna let out a sigh of relief as she held Nene's hand.

'We made it.' She thought.


	6. Choices

The flight touched down in Tokyo in just under 10 hours and Linna and the others got off.

"Where is everyone?" Linna asked.

"Back at the Doll." Sylia said. "Let's get going."

They flagged down a cab and took it to The Silky Doll that was under construction to repair the damage that the Boomer plague caused. Linna, Nene and Priss were amazed to see that even though the city was almost destroyed less than a week ago it was already looking like it did before Galatia appeared. The Silky Doll was still messed up but for the most part it was livable. Nene was quiet the whole way from the airport to the doll causing Linna to worry about their future.

"Are you ok?" She whispered in Nene's ear.

"I…I don't know what to tell Mackey." Nene said.

"Just tell him the truth." Linna said.

What are you two talking about?" Sylia asked looking over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sylia." Priss said.

Sylia gave Priss a confused look but dropped the subject. Linna put her hand on Nene's thigh and kissed her cheek.

"I know you'll make the right decision." She said. "No matter what it is."

"You mean that there is no wrong decision?" Nene asked.

"That's right." Linna said.

Nene sighed and leaned her head on Linna's shoulder. Sylia caught on to what was going on when she looked in the mirror and saw Nene leaning her head on Linna.

'This is gonna be bad.' She thought as they pulled into the parking lot.

The cab came to a stop in front of the building and they all got out and headed into the building. Nene had her head down the whole way through the store and into the elevator. As soon as the doors to the elevator opened Nene was almost tackled by Mackey and throne into Linna.

"Mackey calm down." Sylia said.

"Sorry." Mackey said. "I'm just happy to see her."

"I understand that but let's go into the living room before the reunion starts." Sylia said and walked out of the elevator.

The group walked into the living room where Leon was waiting and hugged Priss as soon as she walked up to him.

"You came back." He said.

"I made a promise." Priss said.

"I'm so glad your back." Mackey said sitting on the couch with Nene.

"Yea." Nene said and lowered her head.

"What's wrong?" Mackey asked.

"Umm." Nene said and looked at Linna. "Let's go to your room we need to talk."

Mackey looked a bit confused but stood up and walked down to his room anyway with Nene behind him.

Mackey's room 

Mackey sat on his bed and Nene sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I…I want to know how you…you feel about me." Nene said.

"I think I'm in love with you." Mackey said. "How do you feel about me?"

"Well that's just it." Nene said.

"At first all I wanted to do was get back to you." Nene said.

"At first?" Mackey asked.

"Umm yea." Nene said. "To tell you the truth I love you but."

"I don't like buts." Mackey said.

"Well I love you but I'm in love with Linna." Nene said.

"LINNA?!" Mackey asked looking at her.

"Yea." Nene said.

"So." Mackey said. "Do you want to be with me or her?"

"I don't know." Nene said.

She took a deep breath and looked into Mackey's eyes. She reached up with one hand and placed it on his cheek and leaned closer to him. Mackey turned red and held his breath as Nene came closer and closer. Finally Nene pressed her lips to his and they both closed their eyes. After a few seconds Nene pulled away and looked at the floor.

"How did that feel?" She asked.

"I loved it." Mackey said. "How did that feel to you?"

"I didn't feel anything." Nene said. "When I kiss Linna I'm filled with joy and love. I feel none of that with you. I'm sorry."

"Try it one more time to be sure." Mackey said on the verge of tears.

Nene sighed and kissed him again.

"Nene Sylia wants…" Linna said as she opened the door.

"Linna." Nene said pulling away from Mackey.

"Ok. I see." Linna said. "Sorry to interrupt."

Linna closed the door and walked down the hallway with her heart breaking more and more with each step. She walked past the others and into the elevator with out saying a word. She walked out of the building and stood on the sidewalk looking into the night sky with tears in her eyes.

Mackey's room 

Nene sat on the bed with a heavy mind. She loved Mackey but she also loved Linna. She knew that whatever her decision was one of them was gonna be heart broken. Mackey was sitting next to her with his hands in his lap waiting for her decision.

"Mackey." Nene said.

"Yea?" He asked.

"I love you." Nene said. "But I want to be with Linna. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Mackey said as Nene stood up and walked into the living room.

"Hey where's Linna?" She asked.

"She walked out." Leon said. "She looked rather upset."

"Thanks." Nene said and walked into the elevator.

Front of the Silky Doll 

Linna was looking at the street slowly rocking where she was sitting as Nene walked up behind her.

"Linna." She said sitting next to her.

"Yea?" Linna asked.

"I thought you'd like to know that I have chosen the one I want to be with." Nene said.

"I saw." Linna said.

"No you didn't." Nene said putting an arm around Linna's waist.

Linna looked at Nene with a surprised look.

"I chose you." Nene said and leaned her head on Linna's shoulder.

Linna smiled and kissed Nene on the forehead.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said.

"I thought you'd be." Nene said with a smile. "Come on lets go."

"Back inside?" Linna asked.

"To your place." Nene said.

"If it's still standing." Linna laughed.

"Lets go say bye to everyone." Nene said standing up.

They walked hand in hand into the living room where everyone was looking at them.

"Hey we're heading out of here." Linna said. "Nene and I have things to do."

"Yea." Priss laughed. "Each other."

"Well that would be included in 'things' Priss." Linna said as they turned and walked out of the living room.

"Linna." Nene said as the elevator doors closed.

"Yea/" Linna asked.

"I love you." Nene whispered and knew that she really did.

**(I know that Linna and Nene parings aren't to popular so this is the last one I'm doing. I hope you liked it.)**


End file.
